Phet
Phet is a prophet from the future who wants Caleb Stone to turn into the Quantum King despite the suffering it will bring. He later becomes Prophet Knight after stealing the powers from his alternate self. History *''To Be Added'' Personality *''To Be Added'' Powers and Abilities *'Time Travel:' Phet can travel through time with out the use of a Chrono Robo *'Superhuman Strength:' Phet was able to block a punch from DemoKnight: Quasar effortlessly. *'Energy Attack:' Phet was able release an energy attack from his hand, which he uses to knock DemoKnight: Quasar back. *'Flight:' Phet possesses the ability to fly. Forms Phet uses a special form of Rider Timers called FuTimers in the Future Driver to transform into Prophet Knight and access forms based on future Kamen Riders. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.2 cm. *'Rider Weight': 94.2 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 16.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 38.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 61.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. Phet transforms into Prophet Knight using the Prophet FuTimer. His visor reads in katakana. This form's finishing attack is '''Prophet Explosion': Prophet Knight sends a green energy cube behind the enemy, then surrounds himself in a green energy tornado with a green character swirling around him before corkscrew kicking the enemy into the cube that transforms into a timer that explodes the minute it hits zero. - FuTimes= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.9 cm. *'Rider Weight': 96.5 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 18.0 t. *'Kicking Power': 44.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 87.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.6 sec. The Stealth FuTime is Prophet Knight's Stealth Knight-based form accessed using the Stealth FuTimer in the Future Driver. Its visor spells out in katakana. In this form, Prophet Knight can harness the powers and abilities of Stealth Knight via the Stealth FuTimer. In this form, he uses ninja techniques and skills to fight against his enemies. *This form has three finishers: **Future Driver finisher: ***'Time Bend Technique': Prophet Knight creates several clones that attack the enemy all at one with Green Energy Slashes using Chrono Staff in Scythe mode. **Chrono Staff finisher: ***'Scythe Break': Prophet Knight delivers a green and purple energy slash with the Chrono Staff in Scythe mode. **Future Driver + Chrono Staff finisher: ***: '''Time Bend Technique/Scythe Break': Prophet Knight zaps the enemy and lifts it up before creating clones and slashing the enemy rapidly. - Quiz= Quiz FuTime Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.9 cm. *'Rider Weight': 98.6 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 22.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 42.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 68.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The Quiz FuTime is Prophet Knight's Quiz Knight-based form accessed using the Quiz FuTimer in the Future Driver. Its visor spells out in katakana. Using this FuTime ability, Prophet Knight can harness the powers and abilities of Quiz Knight via the Quiz FuTimer. In this form, answering his questions correctly or incorrectly will affect the outcome of the battle, in which a cloud will strike the enemy with Lightning. However, Quiz FuTime's riddles possess a weakness, his questions will backfire on him based on his opponent's strength. This form has two finishers: *Future Driver finisher: **'Quizic Break': *Chrono Staff finisher: **'Magic Burst': Prophet Knight summons giant energy question marks to restrain the enemy and detonates them. - Mech= '''Mech FuTime' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.6 cm. *'Rider Weight': 120.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 30.8 t. *'Kicking Power': 72.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 56.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. The Mech FuTime is Prophet Knight's Mech Rider-based form accessed using the Mech FuTimer in the Future Driver. Its visor spells out in katakana. Using this FuTime ability, Prophet Knight can harness the powers and abilities of Mech Rider via the Mech FuTimer. In this form, Prophet Knight can hijack any nearby lifeforms, includes human beings, to do as he wishes. *This form has three finishers: **Future Driver finisher: ***'Full Metal Break': Prophet Knight released a series of Electromagnetic waves that allows him to manipulate electronics to do his bidding. ****'Antennae Shock': Prophet Knight can control the antennae to deliver lightning strikes towards the enemy. **Chrono Staff finisher: ***'Lancing Burst': Prophet Knight rushes towards the enemy before impaling them with yellow energy-coated Chrono Staff. **Future Driver + Chrono Staff finisher: ***'Full Metal Break/Lancing Burst': Prophet Knight captures the enemy using two wrench like armaments before impaling them with yellow energy-coated Chrono Staff. }} }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 107.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 45.3 t *'Kicking Power': 104.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 119.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 0.8 sec Prophet Knight Galaxy is Prophet Knight's base final form accessed with the Prophet Galaxy FuTimer, based on Galaxy Knight. Its visor spells out in katakana. As Prophet Knight Galaxy, Phet gains a tremendous amount of power, surpassing every form in every stat that has appeared in the series so far. He also gains the powers of Galaxy Knight as well. This form's finisher is the '''Prophet Galaxy Explosion': Prophet Knight teleports himself and the enemy into deep space before delivering a kick with his foot covered in violet, blue, and yellow energy resembling a spiral galaxy. - Planet= Prophet Knight Planet Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 107.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 45.3 t *'Kicking Power': 104.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 119.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 0.8 sec Prophet Knight Planet is a sub-form of Prophet Knight Galaxy, accessed by changing the mode of the Prophet Galaxy FuTimer to Planet Mode. Its visor spells out in katakana. This form's finisher is the '''Planetary Break': Prophet Knight summons energy planets which then diffuse into multiple energy asteroids that rain down upon the enemy. - Solar= Prophet Knight Solar Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.8 *'Rider Weight': 107.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 45.3 t *'Kicking Power': 104.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 119.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 0.8 sec Prophet Knight Solar is a sub-form of Prophet Knight Galaxy, accessed by changing the mode of the Prophet Galaxy FuTimer to Solar Mode. Its visor spells out in katakana. This form's finisher is the '''Burning Strike': Tapping on the power of the Sun, Prophet Knight creates a massive fiery explosion that incinerates everything in sight. }} }} }} - Chrono Driver= Trio Knight Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203.6 cm. *'Rider Weight': 116.4 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 37.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 86.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 98.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.6 sec. Trio Knight is Quantum Knight's fusion form accessed via the Trio Rider Timer, fusing him with Gate Knight and Prophet Knight. As a result, Trio Knight's power surpasses Quantum Knight Dual in every stat, with the ability to summon any weapon tied to the main forms of the Riders that make up the form and to use the full force of said weapons without initiating a finisher. Once the form has been accessed, Caleb, Dylan, and Phet are placed in a dark space where they surround a clock with a hand, which will move and point to the person in control. Caleb himself has the ability to move the clock hand. This form has three finishers: *'Solo Quantum Break': *'Duo Quantum Break Burst': *'Trio Quantum Break Burst Explosion': A green energy cube and a series of magenta characters appear and circle the enemy. Trio Knight then leaps into the air as a series of yellow characters line up with his foot, and the magenta characters merge into one imprint. His kick then sends the enemy flying into the energy cube which then turns into a timer that detonates the instant it hits zero. }} Equipment Devices *Future Driver - Transformation device *FuTimers - Transformation trinkets *Ringer Gun - Communication device. Weapons *Chrono Staff Relationships *Caleb Stone/Quantum Knight: ''To Be Added *Dylan Gates/Gate Knight: To Be Added *Kara: To Be Added *Phet (Alternate): To Be Added Category:Kamen Rider: Quantum Knight